Guilds' Masters Online
by KillAllTheTitansNatsu
Summary: A SAO story based fan fic. You know, how they get stuck in the game? YEAH! Fairy Tail Version hot off the press. Lucy is the main character. Lucy is a child genius who got interested in a game. Not just any game. A virtual game. And her friends thought it was going to be fun playing the game,but then they meet face-to-face to a life-or-death matter. In this game, you don't respawn.
1. Life before the Game

**Ok... Almost everyone plays a BIG BIG role in this fan fic, so please, when you feel a character is too rude in this fan fiction there will be a reason why!**

**Anyways! Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Vanna does not own Fairy** **Tail!**

* * *

**Lu-chan's P.O.V.**

I scribbled on my homework about William Shakespeare. I was spending the whole night researching William and his life in the Medieval Era. I had already reviewed all my homework this morning, but found a slip of homework in my bag. Little did I know that it had slipped out of my precious folder.

I read out loud to myself, "Why did William write plays?" I thought about it for five minutes until I heard someone call for me down stairs.

"Lucy-san, get up and eat breakfast! It is ready!"

I rolled my eyes and muttered to myself, "I`ve been awake for thirty minutes already…" I blew a cluster of my blonde hair to the side and ran downstairs.

I ran downstairs to the smell of one of my favorite foods, chocolate chip waffles.

"Arigatou, Spetto," I said as I licked up the drool that was working down my mouth. I sat down and shoveled up the waffles so I could get more, but I looked at Spetto who just finished talking on the phone. I downed some water to wash some of the waffles down in my throat.

"Lucy-san, your friend, Erza, just called and said to hurry up because the Guild`s Master Online video game is going fast. She also said that she is almost at the door," Spetto looked at me. I had a spit take on my water.

"Thanks Spetto for the breakfast! I need to go right away!" I said to Spetto before I ran up the stairs to my room to change from my PJs. I wiped my mouth with my sleeve.

I whipped my hair into a side tail and put on a blue long sleeved shirt and a pair of black skinny jeans. I grabbed my OPhone and my school bag on my way out to the garage. My car was a blue Lamborghini with Hello Puppy car accessories.

I threw my bag in the passenger`s seat and drove my car out of the long drive way after opening the gate.

_Crap! Crap! Crap! Erza is going to kill me!_

I parked in front of the store and saw the glint of scarlet hair.

I opened my car door and fell on my knees hurrying to my friends. I ran to them after catching some glares.

I was soon catching my breath as I put my arm on my bluenette friend`s shoulder. I looked at my scarlet friend who was tapping her right foot in the snow while fixing her glasses, my bluenette friend who was calming the scarlet down, my other small bluenette friend who was talking to the boy behind us in line, and the brunette who was chugging down some whiskey from her alcohol tin that she stole from her step-father.

"I- I…" I held up my hand to gesture for them to not say anything until I was done catching my breath, "I-I-I am so sorry guys, I mean, like, Gomen. I was working on my homework. I didn`t even sleep a wink last night."

"LUCY! THAT IS NO DAMN EXCUSE!" Erza said as she had dark aura around her.

"Erza, calm down. At least Lu-chan is here, right?" Levy said as she waved her arms up and down in front of herself.

"Ehh? Lucy is hheeeeeeeere?" Cana breathed as let a breath out in front of my face. I pinched my nose. "OOOOH! I can see my breath! It`s so _misty_," Cana said in her drunk stance.

Then I remembered… "I forgot my jacket! Oh, no!" I frantically said as I was rubbing my arms.

"Ha! That`s what you get for being late, baka," Erza sneered as she crossed her arms in frustration.

"Erza…" Levy sweat dropped, "You are shivering too because you forgot one, too." Erza was about to punch Levy to the next galaxy until a voice called from the store.

"Next!" someone called from inside the store.

"Let`s go!" I gestured as we stepped into the store that was heavenly warm.

"We are here for the GMO!" Erza smiled as she changed her mood.

"I _know_ that! I`m not stupid like you little kids!" said the clerk who looked 20.

"HEY!" I said as Levy held me back.

"O-Ok, Mister, but can you get each of us the new Syrinx system and the new GMO?" Levy said politely.

The clerk took down five of each and snickered at us, "That`ll be a two grand."

"B-But!" Erza looked into her wallet and fixed her glasses in disappointment. She only took out a hundred, "Wait, how much for each of us?"

"Four hundred for each one of you. Three hundred for the system, and a hundred for the game," the man snickered.

Wendy sniffled as she took out a fifty. Levy bit her lip and took out some of her money from her 'Trip to America' savings. Cana just cried while smiling in her drunken state.

I spoke up after watching my friends, "We`ll take it!"

Erza looked at me with her eyes wide open. Then Levy rebelled, "No, Lu-chan!"

I shrugged, "Hey, what can I say? I am Fiore`s richest teenager! My dad makes money off of just touching an OPhone!" I whipped out my credit card and put in my pin.

"Lu-chan, you are still paying for us! You always paying for us," Levy frowned.

I smirked and said, "And put a million jewel credits in each."

The man`s mouth was an O and he snapped out of his trance saying, "That will be an extra grand." I winked at him. _Why did I wink? I don`t know…_

The man gaped at me once more as he asked me, "Are you really Lucy Heartfilia? The girl everyone wants to go out with?" I blushed at the 'go out' part.

I then smirked, "Yeah, I am _the_ Lucy Heartfilia! Now I gotta go!" I flipped my hair and said while I was grabbing the bags, "Come on, girls!" I played it out like those popular biatchy people in the movies and sashayed out to my car with my friends trailing me.

"Thank you, Lu-chan," Levy said to me as she put her backpack in the trunk of my car.

I waved her off and said, "No need to thank me. I have more money than I will _ever_ need, so please, take whatever you need or want." I smiled at Levy while she frowned and went into my car.

"Arigatou, Lucy-san. I am thankful for you buying the system and game for me," Wendy said as she hugged me tightly. I patted Wendy`s head and peeled her off while I was shivering.

"We gotta get to school," I said as I let Wendy slip behind my seat. I pushed my seat back in position and drove to school.

Before Wendy walked into her campus, I called, "Wendy! After school, meet up at my house and let's get started on the games` controls!"

Wendy nodded and waved at me with a kawaii grin, "Ok, Lucy-san!"

* * *

*Flash Back*

"Wow! We are going to test this piece of junk!" a boy with said as he whapped the prototype Syrinx Gaming System onto the chair. His hair was pink. How… _unusual_.

"Yeah, we will, Flame Brain. We need the money!" a raven haired boy said as he flipped his hair.

I rolled my eyes and took out my OPhone to look at the time.

It was one in the afternoon.

"Whoa! You got the latest model of the OPhone?" a voice said. I froze and had felt a blast of warmth hit my neck every couple of seconds.

_WHAP!_ I hit the boy on the head with my system helmet.

The hell was that for?" the boy said as he rubbed the wound I gave him.

"Well, first of all, _DO NOT_, get close to an insecure girl who is still a virgin!" I snarled as transferred my glance to his other friend.

The teenager bit his lips and said, "Who said I wanted your virginity?" He flicked his eye brows at his raven haired friend.

"That`s stupid, Spicy Breath," the raven as he flipped his hair. Then as soon as he flipped his hair, it looked like he had put an extra jacket on.

The pink boy and the raven boy were about to fight until, "Hello, beta-testers!"

I snapped my head to my right. A man with black hair, red eyes, and a black robe walked down the carpet floor.

"I am Zeref! I am the creator of this game, and you shall test it and critique it," the man said as he walked toward me.

"And in return of your criticism, I shall give you each a reward of two thousand dollars," Zeref said as he walked closer to me and held my chin up.

"Oh, I see a beauty. Maybe…" Zeref stopped himself midsentence and walked back to the center of the room laughing.

I resisted the urge to kick him in the face. I was here to test this game. Not for the money, but to see if this game was worth my time.

"Now put on your helmets!" Zeref said as he grinned.

I sat in my chair and put on my helmet. "System Activate!" Zeref yelled loud enough to be heard in every nook and cranny in the room. Then everything turned white.

*Flash Back Over*

* * *

"Lucy!" a voice called. I blinked away my day-dream.

"Huh? Yes?" I asked Levy.

"The day is over! Let`s go!" Levy smiled.

"Oh yeah," I said as I started to put my stuff into my bag.

"Did you pay attention in class at all?" Levy frowned.

I chuckled as I rubbed the back of my neck, "No, I was… thinking."

Levy raised an eyebrow at me, "This is unlike you, Lu-chan. You always pay attention in class."

I partially frowned at the comment. That was right.

"Umm, Levy-chan. I`ll go to my locker and wait up front for me with Erza and Cana," I said as I gripped my book bag.

"Sure, Lu-chan," Levy nodded and walked the opposite way of me.

I walked to my locker with this weird feeling. _Zeref_… Why am I thinking about this now?

I put in my combo. 0, spin twice, 0, spin one more time, 0. I swung the metal door open.

I switched my books and sighed heavily.

"Yo, nerd!" I turned and saw white head **(A/N: That was not meant to represent racism)**.

"What do you need, Lisanna?" I grumbled as I closed my locker in an irritated stance.

Lisanna looked at her nails and side smirked, "I was going to ask you if you bought that new game yet?"

"Yeah, I did," I said as I pretended to search through my bag.

"As expected from the blonde gamer nerd," Lisanna said as she disheveled her hair.

I rolled my eyes and tried walking away, but then Lisanna said, "I wonder if that was why your father abandoned you."

I dropped my bag, and started to walk towards Lisanna with my eyes fixed on her with a glare.

Lisanna was smiling. I stood in front of her and looked straight into her blue eyes.

I looked at her hard for minutes.

"Tch. I have no time for you," I said as I walked back to my bag.

"What?" Lisanna screamed, "You are just scared to feel the wrath of me! That`s how it is. Isn`t it?"

I ignored her and walked away. I have dealt what she had dealt. Her eyes… they were full of fear.

* * *

"Lu-chan!" Levy yelled from the other side of the front gate. She was waving her arms.

I walked over to Levy and them.

"What took you so long?" Erza said as she looked at me sternly.

"Oh, sorry. I went to the restroom for a short break," I said as I rubbed my cold arms.

"Oh gawd, Lu-chan. Are you on _it_?" Levy said put her hand over her mouth.

"What?" I said as I backed away.

"Y-your _Japan_," Levy whispered.

I quickly understood and said, "N-No! I had it a week ago!"

Cana giggled as she gulped some alcohol from a water bottle, "Suuure, Lucy! I think it should be this week, since you have been acting differently!"

"E-Eeh?" I said as I felt like crying.

"Juuust kidding!" Cana said as she downed more alcohol.

* * *

"Lucy-san, did you have to get all these snacks?" Wendy asked as she held up a bag of shrimp flavored chips.

"Yeah!" I said as I slipped on a pair of black and white yoga pants. I sat down with Cana, Wendy, Erza, and Levy.

"So, are all of you spending the night?" I asked as I opened a bag of potato chips.

"Yep!" Cana said before she downed a can of alcohol.

"Yes!" Wendy said as she tilted her head with a smile.

"Of course, Lu-chan!" Levy said as she pumped her fists.

"Umm, I am staying here for the whole night…" Erza said as she nibbled on the strawberry cake that I had bought for her.

"Okay, since we already had set up everything, I`ll write a note for Spetto so she wouldn`t interrupt us up for dinner!" I said.

_Don`t take off the helmets, please. We could take it off ourselves._

I turned around to my friends, who had already put their helmets on their heads.

I nodded and put mine on also.

"System Activate!" each of us said loudly.

* * *

**So,please review? I want to know if I should continue... all of it went with a bad hook. I tried my best! But I know I made Lisanna look biatchy, but there are reasons! Lucy is the main character because it sets more emotions than Natsu. So please, if you want to request a change or to make story suggestions, feel free!**

**Vanna of the Scouting Legion and Fairy Tail Guild signing off! (r=o=)**


	2. Kawaii Michelle meets Bubbly Lucy

**Yo! Sorry, I have been busy, but here`s the second chapter. Sorry it isn't long.**

**Disclaimer: Vanna does not own Fairy Tail!**

* * *

"System Activate!" each of us said loudly.

* * *

**What shall your user be?**

I typed _Lucy Heartfilia_.

**Are you female or male?**

I rolled my eyes and tapped female.

**How old are you?**

I typed 17.

**What shall your avatar`s magic be?**

I looked at all the decisions and chose Stellar Mage randomly.

**What shall your avatar look like? Body Scan or Your Choice?**

I touched the _Body Scan_ button.

**Please wait for the scan to be complete. It may take over ten minutes…**

I rolled my eyes and leaned on my right leg that was tapping while I crossed my arms. I had waited for five minutes when it showed an exact image as me.

**Do you want to edit your avatar?**

Then a screen popped up in front of me with a yes or no option panel. I tapped _no_.

**You are currently in no guild right now. Are you sure?**

I was annoyed and accidentally tapped no… Oh crap…

**You may proceed to your adventure in a few moments… Please wait…**

I walked out of the portal and looked around. The entrance plaza was colorful and merry. There a lot of people waiting in the plaza. I looked for my friends so I can grieve about me not having a guild to go to.

I sighed, "I guess they aren`t here…"

I stood in my place grieving by myself when someone ran into me from behind.

"OOOF!"

"Hey! Watch it! I`m grieving here!" I snapped as I got up. I rubbed the back of my head. Why did it hurt? I didn`t feel _any_ pain in the Beta-Testing…

"G-Gomen!" said a girl that looked a year younger than me. She looked 13.

I waved my arms non-offensively and chuckled, "Oh, no! It`s totally fine!"

The girl tilted her head slightly and smiled widely, "Hi! My name is Michelle Lobser."

"Mine is Lucy Heartfilia!" I grinned.

"Ru-shii Har-toh-fi-reea?" Michelle sounded out.

"So, are you ready to play this game or not?" I asked while smiling at her.

"Yeah, totally, but…" Michelle poked her index fingers together and blushed, "I don`t know how to use my powers though…"

"Hey, I`ll teach you!" I beamed, "I could teach you, and you`ll be set and ready to be on your own!"

Michelle smiled and then frowned, "So you are a Beta-Tester? Since you know a lot…"

"Yeah… but don`t tell anyone… we could be considered… _outcasts_," I said as I looked down.

"I don`t think you are!" Michelle grinned, "You are nice!"

I laughed and said, "Yeah… let's get started on your training!"

* * *

**Sorry, everyone! I need to do homework! Drop that hate in the reviews or something... Sorry it is short!**

**Vanna of the Scouting Legion and Fairy Tail guild, signing off! (r=.=)**


	3. That Is One Sick Joke

**So! Konnichiwa, minna! How is your day? Mine is great, but here is the chapter!**

**DISCLAIMER: Vanna does not own Fairy Tail!**

* * *

_ Michelle smiled and then frowned, "So you are a Beta-Tester? Since you know a lot…"_

_ "Yeah… but don`t tell anyone… we could be considered… outcasts," I said as I looked down._

_ "I don`t think you are!" Michelle grinned, "You are nice!"_

_ I laughed and said, "Yeah… let's get started on your training!"_

* * *

"KYAAAA!" I yelled as I dodged Michelle`s attack.

"Ooops!" Michelle frowned, "I`m sorry!"

I shook my head and smiled, "I-It`s ok… You chose plant magic. That magic is pretty powerful, but pretty hard to control. It`s like fire magic." I dusted off dirt from my miniskirt.

Michelle`s eyes started to twinkle at the word 'powerful'. "Woooow! What is your magic, Lucy-san?" Michelle smiled at me.

"Stellar Magic… It`s really hard to master, so I thought I should take it!" I lied in the last part.

"Ho! That`s cool! Can you show me it?" Michelle asked.

I nodded and tried out a key that was in my pocket. It was the Taurus key. "Open the gates to the palace of the Golden Bull, Taurus!"

"MOOOOOOO!" something called as it came out of a golden portal. Then a tall figure stood a few feet in front of me. It was a large, buff cow that stood eight feet tall on his hind legs. He yada yada yada… don`t wanna explain… Let's just say he was an over grown, buff cow with a gigantic ax put on his back.

"Ehh?" Michelle cracked awkwardly as she sweat-dropped.

I sweat-dropped also.

"MOOO! You have a nice body, master," the overgrown cow flirted.

"M-My name is Lucy…" I said as I back away slowly.

"Mine is Taurus, the awesome!" Taurus crowed as he flexed his arms. He flicked his eyebrows at me.

I gagged and said, "Whatever… You can go back now Taurus!"

Taurus frowned and left leaving a trail of gold dust.

"You might want to pick that up. It is worth some good money in some towns. Or you can turn it into a gold sword if you collect a lot of it," I pointed out to Michelle as I looked through my menu. My menu was full of the things that I earned in beta-testing.

I looked through my inventory again, and there it was. Those keys.

I gasped. Michelle asked, "What is it?"

I smiled widely, "I have five more keys!"

* * *

"Anoooo…" Michelle held a finger to her bottom lip as she thought about what to order, "Anoooo… I want… Can I get…? I`ll get…"

I sighed after ordering myself a strawberry milkshake and a box of energy bars for when I travel and can`t get food.

"The rose shake!" Michelle said as she finally decided.

I paid, and we chose a seat outside.

"Anoo…" Michelle said as she sipped a little of her pink shake.

"Hmm?" I said as I stopped sipping my strawberry shake.

"I… wonder… how does this world just come for such a low price? I mean, this is so realistic, but it`s a game… This has to come to a bigger price," Michelle looked up at the sky to watch floating chunks of land.

I explained, "This isn`t actually real… It`s virtual… Not even real… But it does feel real." I sipped some more of my shake.

"Y-Yeah, b-but don`t you think… that no one would take a lot of their time just to create such an awesome game, without charging a large price," Michelle said as she wiped stray dust off her kimono-style dress.

Michelle pushed back her dirty-blonde hair. She slightly frowned to her thought. She wore a pink kimono-style female battle ware.

What I wore? I wore a tight shirt that was blue and white, a blue mini-skirt that was way too high up, and I had my signature side-tail hairstyle on. I had a leather belt that wrapped around my waist and held my keys. Leather boots hugged my legs tightly and shone brightly **(A/N: Ha! It rhymes!)**.

"Lucy-san, do you think we will have to pay a bigger price?" Michelle asked me as she took the last sip of her shake, frowning.

"I… I don`t know…" I said as I noticed that I had finished my shake also.

I scooted my cup aside as I rested my head on my hands. "I don`t know if this could be real, but I definitely know this isn`t fake. This world is hidden around Earthland. Cuz I know we could be just playing on a regular old TV."

Michelle frowned and said, "I`m still hungry… I think I`ll logout and eat. Can you teach me?" Michelle blushed as she admitted that she didn`t know how to logout.

"Yeah!" I said. I chewed open a energy bar and munched on it, "Just… double-tap anywhere in front of you. Press settings. There will be the logout option." I gulped my energy bar and took another large bite.

"A-Ano…" Michelle mumbled as she tried to get my attention.

"What? Difficulties?" I laughed. I swallowed the last of my bar.

"Y-Yeah… I don`t see the option here…" Michelle looked at me.

"Ok…" I said as I double-tapped an area in front of me, "Watch the master!" I tapped settings in the menu and all I saw was _Delete_,_ Dispose_ and _Change_.

"I-Is this some kind of sick joke? A bug? A-A-A _glitch_?" I screamed. This was not happening. Not now.

A man ran over to me and asked me what was wrong. I looked at him with my already home-sick eyes and said, "I- I can`t log out…"

The man backed away and double-tapped to show his menu. "What? Why? What kind of joke is this?!" The man closed it by swiping the menu away and fell on his knees.

Then I heard people screaming then a stampede of people went through the streets. People were pushing each other when they saw the shiny portal of a newly arrived player, thinking that going through it, would get them back.

I dropped back into my seat to find Michelle gone. Like, _SNAP!_, Gone…

* * *

**That is it! I`m done with this chapter! Arigatou! **

**Vanna, OUT! (r=.=)**


	4. Welcome To My Very Own Death Game

**Ano... Minna... My dad took my phone today... and... he... he... switched my IPhone to a Nokia! TT_TT**

**My dad is so evil! TT_TT**

**Anyways, here is my suck-y chapter for you guys... sorry it sucks... just I am dealing with alot of stress right now...**

**Disclaimer: Vanna does not own Fairy Tail**

* * *

_**Previously on GMO:**_

_ I dropped back into my seat to find Michelle gone. Like, SNAP!, Gone…_

* * *

I focused my eyes. I shook my head to see every GMO player in the plaza in level one. All I remember was that I was teleporting.

I looked around and saw the crowd of people all around me. I looked for anyone I knew. No one.

"Darn it!" I said as I kicked the ground.

I scanned the area again. Wait! Did I just see Levy`s light-blue hair? Maybe that could be Levy!

I tried running toward the walking bystander, but people kept pushing me aside like an unwanted toy.

I fought my way through half-way when I heard a familiar voice. I didn`t like what was happening.

"_Hello_, fellow gamers!" said a man that sounded like Zeref. Well, this man had a cape over his face and his whole body. "I want to welcome you… to GMO! My very own death game!"

I sneered. "Funny! This is just a game! What makes this a _death game_. And it`s not even close to a death game! This is just some video game!"

"If you die, you die for _real_!" the caped-culprit sing-songed. That sentence caught me.

"Oh? So now you all pay attention because… I am _not_ joking!" the figure clapped as it stood hundreds of feet taller than us players. "Wait! I need to take off that entire masquerade!" The figure snapped and lots of players` avatars dissipated. Everyone was now in full body scan.

I looked at the boy beside me. He was half the size of me and had dark cocoa hair. He looked scrawny and hopeless without his avatar, which used to stand a few inches taller than me (and he looked pretty hot… until his avatar faded off…).

"Dad!" the boy said as he glanced at himself.

"I know, Romeo…" the man behind him calmed the avatar-sick boy. "Just deal with it later."

"Any. I mean _any_ attempts to remove the Gaming System off your head while living in here; can result in a quick death. Your brain will be fried in the electric shock that will emit when anyone tries to remove the system off your head," the figured waved all jolly-go-happy.

"What?" a voiced shrieked from the other side of the plaza.

"Why are you doing this?" another one screamed.

"I have two kids at home, I need to get back!" one shrilled.

"My house needs cleaning!"

"I ate a waffle!"

I grunted and muttered to myself, "Pathetic. If those are your excuses, then try fighting your way out!"

People looked at me. I stood in my place as my expression was emotionless. "We have to fight our way out of here! We need to work together and get out of here!" I shouted, "Our goals are to defeat monstrosities and powerful wizards! We will defeat them if we work together!"

Murmurs rolled around the crowd. I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms as I shifted my weight onto my right leg.

I heard some murmurs like, "Show-off" and "Big-shot!"

The figure, _however_, said, "Oh? Do you think a thousand men can defeat the monsters that lurk in your missions? You won`t… It`s nearly impossible."

I looked up. It was sort of true. The highest I got in beta-testing was to the level 80 floor. Not much of a good thing, since it can go as far as a hundred levels to a thousand.

I peered over to a large black tower that stood thousands of miles up. Still, no one knows how far it goes. No one, not even beta-testers.

"Now, I must depart!" the figure waved and dissipated.

* * *

**Well, sorry for the short chapter... I need to eat now!**

**Vanna, Out! (r=.=)**

I focused my eyes. I shook my head to see every GMO player in the plaza in level one. All I remember was that I was teleporting.

I looked around and saw the crowd of people all around me. I looked for anyone I knew. No one.

"Darn it!" I said as I kicked the ground.

I scanned the area again. Wait! Did I just see Levy`s light-blue hair? Maybe that could be Levy!

I tried running toward the walking bystander, but people kept pushing me aside like an unwanted toy.

I fought my way through half-way when I heard a familiar voice. I didn`t like what was happening.

"_Hello_, fellow gamers!" said a man that sounded like Zeref. Well, this man had a cape over his face and his whole body. "I want to welcome you… to GMO! My very own death game!"

I sneered. "Funny! This is just a game! What makes this a _death game_. And it`s not even close to a death game! This is just some video game!"

"If you die, you die for _real_!" the caped-culprit sing-songed. That sentence caught me.


	5. I ate a waffle!

**Konnichiwa! Sorry I had a late update!**

**Disclaimer: Vanna does not own Fairy Tail!**

* * *

_**Previously on**__**GMO:**_

_ "Hello, fellow gamers!" said a man that sounded like Zeref. Well, this man had a cape over his face and his whole body. "I want to welcome you… to GMO! My very own death game!"_

_ I sneered. "Funny! This is just a game! What makes this a death game. And it`s not even close to a death game! This is just some video game!"_

_ "If you die, you die for real!" the caped-culprit sing-songed. That sentence caught me_

* * *

"If you die, you die for _real_!" the caped-culprit sing-songed. That sentence caught me.

"Oh? So now you all pay attention because… I am _not_ joking!" the figure clapped as it stood hundreds of feet taller than us players. "Wait! I need to take off that entire masquerade!" The figure snapped and lots of players` avatars dissipated. Everyone was now in full body scan.

I looked at the boy beside me. He was half the size of me and had dark cocoa hair. He looked scrawny and hopeless without his avatar, which used to stand a few inches taller than me (and he looked pretty hot… until his avatar faded off…).

"Dad!" the boy said as he glanced at himself.

"I know, Romeo…" the man behind him calmed the avatar-sick boy. "Just deal with it later."

"Any. I mean _any_ attempts to remove the Gaming System off your head while living in here; can result in a quick death. Your brain will be fried in the electric shock that will emit when anyone tries to remove the system off your head," the figured waved all jolly-go-happy.

"What?" a voiced shrieked from the other side of the plaza.

"Why are you doing this?" another one screamed.

"I have two kids at home, I need to get back!" one shrilled.

"My house needs cleaning!"

"I ate a waffle!"

I grunted and muttered to myself, "Pathetic. If those are your excuses, then try fighting your way out!"

People looked at me. I stood in my place as my expression was emotionless. "We have to fight our way out of here! We need to work together and get out of here!" I shouted, "Our goals are to defeat monstrosities and powerful wizards! We will defeat them if we work together!"

Murmurs rolled around the crowd. I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms as I shifted my weight onto my right leg.

I heard some murmurs like, "Show-off" and "Big-shot!"

The figure, _however_, said, "Oh? Do you think a thousand men can defeat the monsters that lurk in your missions? You won`t… It`s nearly impossible."

I looked up. It was sort of true. The highest I got in beta-testing was to the level 80 floor. Not much of a good thing, since it can go as far as a hundred levels to a thousand.

I peered over to a large black tower that stood thousands of miles up. Still, no one knows how far it goes. No one, not even beta-testers.

"Now, I must depart!" the figure waved and dissipated.

* * *

**Someone`s POV**

"Just get out of here already!" a middle-aged woman shoved a weak, pink-headed girl out of the bar.

"B-But! I need money! I'll do anything! I need to buy my brother a proper funeral!" the girl cried, tears were dripping down her face like water was doused on her head.

The woman widened her eyes and kicked the girl's stomach in. "No! We don`t need _you_! You will just get in my way!"

"Please! I won't tell the guild that you killed that man!" the girl black-mailed the lady while wiping her tears.

"What?" the woman laughed, "You won't convince them! I have secret relationships with each and every member! Every member, but you! Why do you think I get more expensive clothes than the defense? BECAUSE I SLEPT WITH MATT! I SLEPT WITH WILLIAM! I EVEN SLEPT WITH YOUR BROTHER BEFORE YOU KILLED HIM! You are just a burden, like everyone said!"

"I DIDN'T KILL HIM!" the girl sobbed and hugged her legs as she sat on the ground. Her muscles ached all over.

"Yes… yes you did," the woman said, "Yes you did, Cheria. You told him information that he didn't need to know."

Cheria gasped, "Y-You…"

"Just shut up, you annoying piece of crap! Here!" the woman tossed a small bag of coins at the girl, "Just shut your pie-hole or I will find you and kill you!"

"What do you mean? Won't I be here?" Cheria wiped her tears.

"No," the woman slammed the door on Cheria.

"I hate you, M-Minerva…" Cheria crawled down the streets to find some shelter in some abandoned alley.

* * *

**Lucy`s POV **

I gasped as I dropped the large piece of meat on my leg. _Oh great, now I`ll stink like wolf food!_

I had no room in my inventory for it, and all the things in my inventory right now, were very, very important.

This floor was the fifteenth floor. People already made it _this_ far. I smiled.

"Weak, puny, little…" I was stopped mid-sentence when I saw that someone was being chased by big monkey… _things_.

"HELP! HELP! MOMMA?" that person… was a _kid_?

* * *

**There guys, is this a long chapter? This will pay you all back! Thanks for reading!**

**Vanna, Out! (r=.=)**


End file.
